Mod List
This is the page for the mod list. Note this is a realitivly light modpack, but it still may take you a while to go through the list. Mod List Mods(MC 1.12.2): Performance (mods like optifine, just enough items, and cofhcore) Scaling health: the more time passes, the more health mobs get. IC2: add powered weapons, tools and armor, very expensive but worth it additions, and industrial-style generators like solar panel and nuclear reactor Thermal expansion: pretty much the core tech mod, with mid-game generators and more. Extra utilities: just a bunch of useful gadgets. RFtools: the name is quite descrictive. Actually additions: both RF gadgets and regular gadgets. Storage drawers: interactive, 4 slot, storage unit. Storage drawers extra: unifys it with other mods. Twilight forest: adds a new dimension with actually challenging bosses. Natura: new plants and trees, along with a nether spider and creeper. Biomes o plenty: adds a ton of biomes. Ender IO: adds tools for making very compact machines. Compact machines: multiple blocks in one! Immersive engineering: adds more realistic technology. Thermal foundation: a few new ores and elementals(like blazes, which are fire elementals), thermal expansion requires it. Iron chests: adds expensive chests with lots of slots. Buildcraft: adds pipes, early game generators, and the best auto-miner. Avirtia: seriously OP and expensive tools and armor. Galacticraft: travel to space. Thaumcraft: pretty much just magic. Botania: adds plant-related magic. Blood magic: adds some rather dark magic… Blood arsenal: blood magic additions. Extreme reactors: powerful, expensive, multiblock reactors. Draconic evolution: adds RF-powered expensive tools and armor. Applied energistics 2: adds expensive storage and a crafter to go with it. Autopackager: a auto crafter. Industrial wires: integrates IC2 with other tech mods in the form of an immersive engineering wire. Immersive integration: some immersive engineering additions. Ex nihilo: creatio: very good for survival maps, the name is quite descriptive. Ex compression: ex nihilo:creatio additions. Tinkers construct: more realistic tool making. ExtraTIC: integrates tinkers construct. Chisel 2: adds tons of blocks you can get from just a piece of iron and a stick. Decocraft: tons of decorations. Forestry: adds tree, bee, and butterfly(early state) breeding. Binnie's mods: forestry additions. Magic bees: adds forestry bees for resources from magic mods. Pam’s harvestcraft: adds ton of food, mainly. Hunger overhaul: hunger is harder. The spice of life: you have to eat a variety of foods. Agricraft: grow resources from plants. Whopper: a wooden hopper with no slots. Wooden shears: the name is descriptive. YABBA: a interactive, one slot storage unit that can hold up to a million of one item. Unidict: unifies all the ores. Baubles: adds slots for things like rings and necklaces. Angel ring to baubles: extra utilities angel ring works with baubles. Crafttweaker: for me to disable things. AE2 stuff: AE2 additions. Extracells2: adds more cells to AE2. Wireless crafting terminal: a AE2 addon that adds, well, a wireless crafting terminal. Blockcraftory: reshape your blocks. Compact solars: compact IC2 solar panels. Project E: some rather expensive armor and exchanging items(like 4 gold to a diamond) Extra equivalence: integrate project E. Better advancements: read the name. No more mobs spawning on trees: again, read the name. Fence jumper: players can jump over fences. Yoyos: adds a new type of weapon, works with tinkers construct. Better builder’s wand: build faster. Wireless redstone CBE: wireless redstone. Simply jetpacks: adds jetpacks. Redstone arsenal: adds more early-game RF powered tools and armor. Ender storage 1.8+: adds ender chests(like from vanilla, but better) and other ender-related storage. Industrial Foregoing: tons of automation. Tree chopper: chop down whole trees, works with biome o plenty and natura. Funky locomotive: adds better pistons.